Contamination
by ShadowSanguis
Summary: All seems well on the surface of things, but underneath the innocence and kindness is no where near kind. There is no such thing as 'truth' or 'lies' in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those 'facts' that are convenient to them, and take them to be the 'truth'. Aizen/oc and some Ichimaru/oc
1. Chapter 1

_**Contamination**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Meeting the illusion**_

* * *

Misha floated in the cool water near the bank of the beach. Her black swim suit absorbed the warm sun, heating her body from the cold water. Her shoulder length black hair floated in the water and her long bang that went just past her jaw over her right eye slid to the side of her face and she opened her eyes slightly. Her left eye a bright gold and her right was blood shot with the iris a faded grey and no pupil. She looked at the blue sky with her left eye and she narrowed her eyes. "I hate the sun..." She sighed and swam to the sea floor where it was a bit darker. She let out a breath and bubbles of air floated from her lips to the waters surface. Her mind drifted as she stared at the scenery around her and she floated back to the surface and swam back to land.

Misha wrapped a towel around her waist and soon headed back to the tall hotel building not too far from the beach. When she reached her room she plopped down on the white couch and sighed. "So comfy." After five minutes Misha stood back up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water on the shower and removed her towel and swim suit, stepping under the water and letting it rain down over her. After she washed herself and dried her pale skin she put on a thin white kimono that had black lines painted in the shape of elegant mountains around the bottom and a black obi around her waist. She looked out the window of her hotel at the scenery. "The time for me to change again is near...I wonder who I should be next."

Misha changed her identities every so often to keep away from the police, for the only reason she could afford the hotel was because she had stolen the money she had. Misha narrowed her eyes and fell on the couch. "I guess...I could try something different before I change again." She closed her eyes and drifted into a sort of deep sleep.

* * *

At dawn the next day Misha awoke and gathered her things. She didn't have much, just a weeks worth of clothes in a black back pack and a black violin case. She put on a black v-neck t-shirt with black jeans and a long black coat that fit her figure and a pair of black and white converse. Misha slung one of the straps of the back back over one shoulder and the strap of the violin case over the other. She sighed and checked out of the hotel and walked down the street.

After a while she was walking down the side of a road. She didn't know where she was going. She just walked on and on, seeing where it would lead to. She never stayed anywhere for long. Never really talked with anyone unless it was required or she was so board that she would play with someone and maybe get some cash out of it. As she walked, people in their cars stared, they always did, she was near a highway after all and she didn't exactly look like a poor or homeless person and her clothing style wasn't girly either.

She eventually ended up in a city called Syracuse and from what she gathered she was in New York and found out the date, even though she really couldn't care less. She walked threw the streets next to the tall buildings and loud noises from the streets. Misha had a strange amount of stamina, so the long walk that took over two days was nothing and she snacked on the bits of food and water she had in her back pack as she walked. Now she sat in an ally that no one seemed to notice. She sat against the wall of the building with her violin case and bag next to her. She closed her eyes and sat there for a long while, opening her exposed left eye to see a man standing near by with a large grin on his face with straight black hair just past his shoulders. The man was in a white suite jacket with a white hoodie underneath and black pants with a black and white eye patch over his left eye.

He pulled her up to her feet and pinned her against the wall, his grin widening. She stared at him with her cold golden eye and her expression calm. "That face of yours is even prettier up close and that body looks pretty nice, wonder what it looks like with all those annoying clothes off." He said as one of his hands reached under her shirt and groped one of her breasts. "Not a bad size either. I'd say pretty close to a D or E cup." His tong stretched out about to lick along her neck as he grinned and his lower half against hers.

"My, my. So this is what ya were up to Nnoitra. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." A man with a sly and mocking voice called.

The man know as Nnoitra looked toward the other man and glared. "Piss off."

Misha moved her eye to look at the other man. He was a some what tall slender man with short silver hair. His eyes were closed to slits and he had a sly grin on his face. He wore a black suit jacket with black pants and shoes and underneath he had a white shirt that was slightly unbuttoned, showing off his defined collar bone. "Now is that any way to talk to your superiors?" He spoke with a bit of sarcasm.

Misha stared at him and turned her head slightly to get a better look. Nnoitra pulled his hand out from under her shirt, but still hand her pinned against the wall. "Go bother someone else Ichimaru."

The silver haired man chuckled. "Oh, I'm not here to bother you. Lord Aizen has called for an important meeting and as a member of the espada, your presence is required. So calm your horny ass down and get moving."

The black haired man groaned and stepped away from Misha, walking out of the ally and out of Misha's view, but the silver haired man remained and looked toward her. Misha's expression remained the same and she picked up her violin and back pack and walked past him as if he didn't exist. The silver haired man gave a fake saddened look and faced her. "What? No, 'thank you for saving me from the creepy rapist'?" He said in a sort of high pitched girly voice.

Misha paused and turned to the man laughing. "Heh, sorry, but I really didn't need your assistance sir."

The fox man's grin widened. "Really? So you think you could fend him off or are ya _that_ kind of girl?"

Misha glared slightly. "With that grin your even creepier...Mister _fox face~._" She said the last words with a sort of pout.

The man laughed and patted the girls shoulder. "Hah, nice nickname _Miss masochist_~." He said with the same sort of pout as she had used.

Misha glared with her cold golden eye. "Watch it Fox ass."

The mans brow furrowed "Fox ass..."

"Yeah, you got a fox face and your an ass, so your a fox ass."

He laughed and his grin widened. "Hahahah, ah. I like you Miss. My name is Gin Ichimaru and its been a pleasure meeting you."

Misha nodded. "Nice meeting you as well _Fox Ass_."

Gin chuckled. "Aw, yer not gonna tell me your name~?"

"Sorry Fox Ass~."

Gin slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants and walked past her and waved a hand in goodbye. "I hope we meet again Miss. _Bye bye_~."

Misha smirked and watched him walk away. "Hmm..." She walked out of the ally and saw the fox walk into a large building.

Misha walked down the street and kept walking until she had walked around for an hour or so and stopped at a small café near the edge of the city. She set her violin and back pack down and sat at one of the tables far from the other people and in a place that no one seemed to pay attention to. She ordered a cup of white tea and poured a spoon full of sugar into the tea and stirring it. She then set the spoon on a napkin and sipped the warm drink as she quietly watched the few people around talk to each other. She looked at one who was old and seemed to be depressed, one who was a young cheerful red head and a silent black haired man whos skin was nearly as pale as paper and had no expression. She sipped her drink and closed her eyes for a moment and looked at the man the emotionless man was talking to. He had dark brow shaggy hair with black glasses and a kind smile on his face as he put the tea cup in his hand to his lips. Misha sighed and left the money for the tea on the table and walked toward the door.

"HEY! Miss masochist!" A voice called and Misha got a discussed expression as she turned to see the silver haired man sitting near the brunet and emotionless man.

She walked over to the fox and glared. "Shut up Fox Ass."

"So you made a friend Gin?" Asked the brunet as he sipped his tea and the fox's grin widened in return.

Gin stood from his seat and took Misha's violin and bag and set them down and pushed her down into the seat next to the brunet. Misha glared at the fox. "What the hell Fox Ass?"

Gin's grin only widened and he took a bite of the persimmon cake before him. "Well, I said 'I hope I would see you again' and there you were so I decided to bring ya over. You looked like such a loner there all by yer lonesome."

Misha's eyes narrowed. "Your such an ass."

Gin chuckled. "Well, let me introduce you, the pale one who never has any expression is Ulquiorra Schiffer." He said poking the man he was sitting next to and Ulquiorra didn't see to care as he sipped his drink. "And that handsome devil next to you is-"

"Gin. Please remember what I told you." The brunet said calmly as he set his tea cup on its coaster.

"Oh~ hush, this pretty young lady probably doesn't even care about all that."

The brunet closed his eyes for a moment and remained silent as the fox spoke. "As I was saying this devil is-."

"GIIIIIINNNNNNN!" A woman's voice yelled as she barged in threw the door of the cafe and marched over to the table.

Gin's grin faded and he slouched in his seat, trying to disappear and pissed at the interruption. "Oh come on...I just wanted to introduce them..." He sighed as the woman grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "So mean Ran-chan...Bye bye Miss and Ulqui and lord of tea!" He called as he was dragged away by the angry blonde woman.

Misha blinked in confusion. "Uh...Should I be going then?" She looked at Ulquiorra and the brunet.

The man with the glasses looked at her. "It's fine if you wish to stay."

Misha yawned as she stood. "Nah, your too boring for my taste tea lord or whatever." The brunet blinked in surprise as she picked up her things. "The more kindness you have, the more tainted you really are in truth." She said as she walked out of the cafe and the brunet smirked.

"How right you are."

-_end of chapter 1-_

* * *

Let me know what you think. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Contamination**_

_**chapter 2**_

_**Offer**_

* * *

Around dawn Sosuke Aizen lay in his bed looking up at the white ceiling. Then he slowly stood from his large bed and walked to the large window that went from the top of the wall to the floor and he gazed out at the city below. He was in a rather tall hotel building and near the top floor. He sighed and ran a hand threw his lush, deep brown hair and walked into the large bathroom that lacked any other color besides white and the occasional brown and black. Aizen turned one of the silver knobs on the shower, making water sprinkle down from the shower head. As he stepped away from the shower he removed his loose white robe and placed it next to the sink. He stepped under the water and the warm liquid ran down over his well built body and dampened his hair as he closed his sharp mahogany eyes.

After he finished washing up and drying off he wiped off the moister from the mirror and looked at his reflection and slicked back his hair and sighed. He wrapped a black towel around his waist and walked to the window with a tired expression, but not the kind of tired like when you haven't slept. Then he pulled a black suit out of the closet and put it on. As he walked toward the door he straightened himself out and slipped on his glasses and ruffled his hair, becoming the 'good' Aizen. He walked out the door and took the elevator to the ground floor where a limo was waiting outside and he was greeted by Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen and the man in the drivers seat, Ulquiorra Schiffer, in a black suit and sunglasses with a black hat and black gloves, causing most of his snow white skin to be concealed along with the black hole in his upper chest, hidden by a scarf.

* * *

Inside the long car Ichimaru, Aizen, and Tosen talked about various work matters. After a while Gin stared out the window threw slitted eyes, yawning slightly and saw the woman he had nicknamed Miss Masochist, but she looked a bit different. Her raven black hair rained down to her ankles and her bangs were above her eyes meeting at a shaggy point on the bridge of her nose. She wore a gorgeous white Furisode kimono that had shades of black and red Autumn crocus with creamy white Hydrangea all spread out around the kimono in an elegant pattern. He opened his eyes a bit more to see better and she turned her head and stared into his sky blue eyes with her golden left eye and Gin's eyes narrowed as he looked at her strange right eye and a trail of blood streamed down from the grey bloodshot eye. The car soon passed her and Gin closed his eyes to slits and turned around around to look out the rear window and she was gone. Aizen looked at Gin. "Something the matter, Gin?" Aizen asked as he leaned back in his seat next to Gin.

Gin faced forward and looked at Aizen, his grin widening. "Nah, nothin' that would be interesting to ya."

Aizen put the tea cup in his hand to his lips, sipping the warm liquid and he put the cup in the coaster in front of him, not replying to Gin's words and not a hint of what the brunet was thinking showed.

Gin looked out the window again and stared at the scenery. '_I wonder just how much he really knows. How much his illusion has allowed him to obtain, just how cruel he has really been without anyone knowing. I wonder how someone else would feel if they were burdened with knowing and feeling just how cruel he is...I suppose it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I keep earning his trust...And destroy him._'

When the limo arrived at the air port the driver opened the door of the car and the tree men exited the vehicle and Aizen walked into the large building before them with the Gin, Kaname, and Ulquiorra behind.

* * *

As Kaname and Ulquiorra prepared the private plane, Aizen sat in one of the Cafés reading and Gin sat across from him, nibbling on a sweet pastie. The Café had few people in it and the two men watched the people come in and out and pass by. "Oy, Sosuke, I'm gonna go wander around a bit. Call me when its time to go." Gin said as he stood from his chair and Aizen nodded slightly, sipping his cup of earl grey tea.

A half an hour passed and Aizen had read half way threw his book. He set the book on the table and traced the rim of his tea cup with his pointer finger. He then looked out the large window of the Café and observed the people. A girl with auburn hair was holding a piece of paper and looking around as if looking for something. A teenage boy with spiky, bright, orange hair walked up to the girl and she smiled at him as they spoke to each other and the boy rubbed the back of his head. A girl with short black hair and a strand over her nose walked up to the two and the three smiled at each other, talking as they began to walk. Aizen watched them with an uninterested expression and looked at the other people passing. He had watched for five minutes or so and rested his chin on his knuckles, closing his eyes.

As he listened to the sounds around him he herd a faint melody. His eyes opened and he stepped out into the long hallway of the air port and looked down the hall in the direction of the sound and calmly walked toward it. After he had gone down a few long halls, he leaned against a wall behind a bunch of people that were watching the raven haired woman as she played a melody on her crystal violin, playing each note perfectly. As she played her golden eye looked at him and he stared back, lacking an expression. In a long strum of the bow a grin formed on her lips for a moment and Aizen felt his body twitch. A strange sensation coursed threw his body. Aizen closed his eyes and he sensed a sort of pressure suddenly under his control and as he released a bit of it, it made the air dense and the walls shake slightly, but the melody seemed to conceal it from the other people. Then he opened his eyes and the pressure concealed itself deep within his being. When he looked at the raven haired girl she had stopped playing and packed away her violin and smiled at the bunch of people, bowing slightly. Then she picked up her violin case and bag and walked away. Aizen closed his eyes for a moment and walked away from the scene.

* * *

Misha stood by the large window of the air port and turned her head to see the silver haired man walking by in the crowd of people. "Why do you smile so much Ichimaru?" She said quietly to herself. "Are you masking something?"

Gin looked toward the window and saw no one. "Masking something...Heh." The fox chuckled to himself. '_Yes_...'

Gin's chuckle became a laugh and the people around him stared at him with a look that said: 'What is wrong with him?' or perhaps 'Psycho.'

Aizen happened to be not to far away and looked in the direction of the laugh. He sighed. "I'm starting to question your sanity Gin." The brunet said to himself as he walked over to the silver haired man and the grinning man waved happily at Aizen as if he didn't have a care in the world . Aizen closed his eyes calmly as the other man acted overly happy and Aizen assumed he was trying to anger him.

Gin frowned slightly as he saw that the brunette was as calm as ever, as if he had blocked out Gin's existence entirely. Gin remained silent and Aizen opened his eyes. "Are you ready to leave Gin?"

Gin looked up slightly as if in thought and he put his hands in the pockets of his coat. "I suppose I am. By the way Cap'n did ya see that girl that we met in the shop yesterday?"

Aizen was looking out the window and his gaze turned to Gin. "Why do you ask?"

"Wanna know if I've been seein' things and I know yer pretty sane...at least more sane than me~."

"I think a lot of people are more sane than you, Ichimaru."

The fox chuckled and his grin widened. "Ya noticed that huh~? How,_observant_ Sosuke."

"The plane is ready, you have thirty minutes to wrap up what you need to or we will leave with out you."

Gin put a hand over his chest dramatically as if he was offended. "You wouldn't leave yer dear Gin-chan behind would you~?"

"Yes, I would." Aizen said with a kind smile that appeared genuine.

"So cruel Cap'n..." Gin said and he looked at one of the people passing behind Aizen. "YOU THERE!" Gin pointed at Misha dramatically and the people around looked at him for a moment.

Aizen turned his head to look where Gin was pointing and Misha looked around confused, she looked at Aizen who seemed to be happy by appearance as he smiled at her. Misha looked at Gin and pointed to herself. "Uhh...Me?"

Gin continued to point. "YES! YOU! MISS MASOCHIST!"

Misha turned to Aizen but he had disappeared. He didn't want to get involved with Gin's drama. "Damn it...I lost the sane looking one with the glasses." She mumbled.

"Gin, how long to you intend to dwindle here?" Tosen called from behind gin.

"I will be there soon, please wait on the plane for me."

Tosen sighed and nodded as he walked off. Gin turned to Misha. "Tell me Miss, where is it you are headed?"

"...I am headed...I don't know, I am simply going where fate takes me."

"hm." His grin broadened. "Tell me, would you like to come with us to japan?"

"P-pardon?"

"Sosuke, the one with the glasses works at a company there and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we had a, Masochist. For the sadist."

Misha's eyes closed. "So hes that kind of man."

Gin chuckled. "Well, its time I was on my way. Goodbye Miss Masochist." Gin waved as he walked away.

"Misha." Gin paused but did not face her. "My name is Misha."

Gin simply gave a smirk and continued on his way.

* * *

The three men on the plane arrived back in japan after about 13 hours and they exited the plane and entered the limo awaiting them. "Gin."

"Yes, Cap'n Aizen?"

"When we return, set the plan into motion."

"As ya wish, Lord Aizen." Gin's grin widened as far as it could.

* * *

End of chapter 2

Ok, I know that the story's movin' a lil slow but it'll get better later on~ (ಥ﹏ಥ) I promise...ehhh. Ahem anyway it'll get better as it goes along, there will be some Aihime and Aigiku and other stuff like dat~(◕ヮ◕)

Next chapter

Contamination

The Jade Rhododendron on the precipice

_The philosophical war between the raven and the illusionist begins its evolution. The fox sets the illusions death and the raven comes to greet him. In the Utsukushī chimei-teki Garden. The garden of beautiful death._


End file.
